Christmas at Sammy
by M1kazuki
Summary: What will happen when the Guilty crew gather at Sammy Studios for their annual Christmas exchange?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Guilty Gear series or the characters. I only own the Christmas tree.

Side note: Happy birthday to the two Christmas babies, Axl and Dizzy!

Guilty Gear © 1998-2004 Ishiwatari Daisuke, Sammy Studios, Atlas, Arc System Works.

"It's Christmas!" May and Bridget squealed as they ran down the stairs to the lobby.

"Good morning." Ky greeted them as he placed a present under the Christmas tree. "Ready to unwrap the presents?"

"YES!" they replied cheerfully.

"Ah, shut up already." Sol mumbled grouchily from the couch.

"Scrooge." May stuck out her tongue and started to look under the tree.

The Guilty Gear gang had gathered themselves at Sammy Studios for Christmas and placed presents under the Christmas tree. A few have yet to arrive, although most of them have already gathered at the lobby.

"Do we have to wait till everyone gets here?" Bridget asked.

"I'm afraid so," Anji replied from behind the newspaper. "Well, there's only a few more members left and we can start unwrapping."

Anji just finished his sentence as the lobby door suddenly flung open.

"NI-HAO KY-SAMA!"

"AH!" Ky yelped as he managed to jump away from Jam's flying glomp, with the latter falling onto Sol on the couch.

"ARGH!" Sol yelled in disgust. "Get off me, btch!"

Jam sulked at Ky, who turned his attention back to the tree, while Venom and Zato arrived.

"About time you two arrived." Slayer said as he took a puff from his pipe.

"We got lost." Venom explained.

"Doesn't help that both of you are visually challenged." Millia smirked.

"Since everyone's here," Dizzy cut in before the assassins start to kill each other "shall we start?"

"YAY!" Bridget and May squealed and dived for the tree.

Sol was the first to find his. He raised a brow at his present. "A CD player?"

"It's about time you catch up with the trends, buddy." Axl replied. "Gramophones are antiques now."

Everyone looked at Sol funny. Sol's face turned red as he returned with a scowl. "WHAT?!"

"A coffee mug?" Ky said as he emptied the contents. "But I don't drink coffee."

"It's about time you stop drinking sissy tea, Holy Boy."

Ky smashed the mug right into Sol's head. "I'll…get you for this…" Sol growled groggily before passing out.

"WEEHOO!" Axl exclaimed. "A new bandanna! Thanks, Ky!"

Faust is a little puzzled at his present. "Boxes?"

"Yes, I figured it's much more durable than paper bags." Potemkin replied as he unwrapped his present. "What? Chalk?"

"They ran out of crayons." Faust said as he put the box over his head.

"Holy Zen! Japanese for Dummies!" Chipp exclaimed as he hugged the book. "…Wait a minute…" Chipp glared at Anji, while the latter pretended to look busy.

"Aiyaaa! Cookbook! I like! Thank you Ky-sama!" Jam squealed as she leaped towards Ky once more.

"But I didn't get you anything!" Ky yelped as he dodged out of Jam's glomp, with the latter falling onto Sol yet again.

"Uuurrrgh…" Sol growled groggily. "Get off me btch!"

"I got you the cookbook, Jam-san" Axl continued.

"Why Ky-sama no get me present?!" Jam sulked. "Why Axl get me cookbook?!"

"Because your cooking sucks! Now get off me already!"

Jam's fist landed straight into Sol's face and he is knocked out once again.

Johnny freaked out as he opened his present. "AAAH! A WEDDING RING!"

"Do you like it, Johnny?"

"NO!"

"Then put it on me!" May said dreamily as she held a hand to Johnny.

"AAAH!!"

The rest of the gang decided to ignore the two pirates and continue to search for presents under the tree. Dizzy is puzzled with the bag of potatoes she got, Ky is happy he got a silver cross from Axl while Anji sulked at his box of contact lenses.

"Glasses are last century", so says Axl. Millia's eyes widened at her present.

"Anti-dandruff shampoo?!"

"Do you like it?"

"ZATO! I'LL KILL YOU!" She yelled as she strangled him with her hair.

I-No scowled at her present. "A SHIRT?! I don't want a shirt!" She frowned as she picked up the card to see who gave her the present.

"RAVEN, I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

The rest of the gang sweat dropped as I-No tore the shirt and card to pieces while Johnny and May continue to run around the lobby like maniacs.

"Let's get married, Johnny!"

"NEVER!"

Johnny tripped over the still unconscious Sol and knocked over the Christmas tree in the process.

"AH!"

Sol growled as he awoke. "Can't a man be unconscious in peace?" He then noticed the falling tree. "AAAH!"

The tree crashed onto the gang and lots of swearing, gasping and screaming ensued as they tried to untangle themselves from the tree.

The gang was checking on each other and helping whoever still trapped out of the tree when Ky noticed an envelope as he picked himself up.

"Hey," Ky started as he opened the envelope "it's from Daisuke-san to all of us."

Everyone huddled around Ky, curious of what their creator got for all of them.

"Dear kids," Ky read from the card "it's been a wonderful six years with you all, but there is no bonus for you guys this year. Merry Christmas! Love, Daisuke."

"WHAAAAT?!"

-End-


End file.
